


[Thor/ThorLoki] Winter is in my heart.

by bl3cto



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Game of the throne AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl3cto/pseuds/bl3cto
Summary: 注意：冰與火AU，呻吟《太陽之刺》插花





	[Thor/ThorLoki] Winter is in my heart.

夢裡有火焰、狼嚎、白雪，一雙藍綠異色的眼睛潛伏在黑荊棘叢中，一淌下淚就帶來滿世界的雨水，他站在原地動彈不得，瞬起的風暴夾帶著一連串鈍響打碎酒醉的漩渦片片灑落在現實之中。有一瞬間他以為自己回到了臨冬城，再一眨眼，桌上鮮花在視線裡清晰起來，身披紅衣大口吐露著芬芳試圖掩蓋城中令人作嘔的臭氣，他的家鄉沒有這種嬌貴的東西，他還在這裡，這個空有輝煌之名的「金袍子」。  
拉開門，希芙的臉孔白得怵目驚心，有如中庭花園裡太過皎潔的月光。  
  
「……洛基。」  
明明身處盛夏，然而她只喊了一個名字，索爾便感覺凜冬鑽進了他的骨髓。  
  
數千個日夜之前，他單腳屈膝跪在他那集冰雪、先知與騙子於一身的弟弟跟前探詢此番遠征的未來。那時洛基伸出雙手捧著索爾的頰側，彎下身來彷彿抱著一團灼燒著的痛楚，低垂的眼睫上沾著七年來最後一片夏雪，他可以看見命運在洛基的眼底輕輕搖曳，發出幽微的螢藍色澤。  
  
_走吧，索爾。_ 雪花在他的臉頰劃下一道帶著體溫卻始終不夠溫暖的水跡，索爾知道那不是眼淚，從十歲那年的第一道曙光刺破冬夜的那一刻起，洛基再也沒有哭泣過。  
_走吧，臨冬城留不住你。_  
於是他策馬奔騰，直到內戰結束後數年都沒有再回去過。渡鴉從洛基身後朝七大王國展翅飛來，黑暗尾隨而至。  
  
那年冬天來了。  
  
  
  
踏入北境，國王大道上沿途到處都有災禍肆虐的痕跡，脂肪燃燒過後飄散在風中的黏膩感揮之不去，馬匹在屋瓦焦黑的殘骸旁用蹄焦躁不安地蹭著地面。有許多人受傷，有許多人死去，恐懼在空氣裡飽和，像過熟的果實，輕輕一掐就會滲出汁液，發出令人暈眩的氣味。索爾聽見他們竊竊私語，在他的耳邊震耳欲聾。  
  
_是他、是他！若不是奧丁大人將他從塞外撿回來，我們也不會遭此劫難！  
是那個披著人皮的魔鬼！是洛基！  
──哥哥。_  
柔軟呼喚在一片混沌之中不合時宜地響起，又清晰又虛幻，從記憶裡順著脊椎往上攀爬，像誰吐出的水霧，帶來一陣濕漉漉的風。  
「洛基？」他回過頭，在狼藉廢墟中尋找弟弟的身影。  
  
洛基曾經消失在一個颳著暴風雪的冬夜裡，士兵翻遍臨冬城除了厚厚的積雪和無窮無盡的黑暗之外什麼也找不到，最後在眾人都已放棄希望的時候──一個十歲的孩子是不可能在冬天裡獨自存活兩天的──守夜人在絕境長城外的心樹下發現了他，神智清醒且毫髮無傷，身邊還窩著兩隻冰原狼的幼崽。  
  
今日舊神於心樹下庇護並帶來了綠之視野的贈禮，在眾人的沉默之中，弗麗嘉像是要擋去各方投來的驚駭眼光，走上前將小兒子裹進毛裘，垂下眼簾輕聲說道：綠先知已降臨奧丁家族。  
在母親臂彎間洛基的模樣極其無辜，眼睫上沾滿了雪，微笑既靜謐又安逸，接著他伸出毫無血色的雙手，把後來被喚作斯庫爾的小狼捧到兄長面前，用尚未變聲的嗓音輕輕地喊。  
  
_哥哥，你看。_  
  
索爾不確定是否有人能夠在心樹之前撒謊，儘管洛基從小就展現出某些易形者的特質──傾聽風中飛禽走獸的交談，甚至僅用撫觸便駕馭發了狂的野馬──但所有人都看見了，那雙本該蔥綠的眼睛裡狂烈燃燒的冰藍色火焰。  
  
_牠多漂亮。_  
  
那是洛基最後一次喊他哥哥。  
接下來數十年來關於奧丁家養子的流言蜚語數之不盡：有人說他是奧丁剖開女野人屍體所拖出來的惡魔，打出生開始舌尖上就含著惡意；有人說他能知曉季節的腳步，告訴北境人何時該關起門窗抵禦寒夜；有人說洛基有一顆用嚴冬打造的心，可是北境妓女們都愛他，愛他從來不與她們交媾，愛他斜躺在她們懷裡，往子宮裡傾倒所有甜蜜的謊言與夢，除了愛。  
  
而最顛狂的故事，莫過於他身體裡流著異鬼的血。  
對此洛基總是在臉上攤開一片莫測的空白，瞇起眼睛淡淡地、淡淡地啊一聲，彷彿報喪的黑鴉，以人們的恐懼飛翔。  
  
  
  
往事順著歲月雕鑿的溝渠緩緩漫延，穿過神木林、繞過用石塊鍥築的迴廊，他曾在這裡度過兩次冬夏交替，後來他去了君臨，把北境的雪和篝火留在每個金碧輝煌的縫隙裡，每當華燈初上時便想起它。  
「索爾，」弗麗嘉張開雙臂擁抱長子，越過母親日漸花白的金棕色長髮，索爾看見父親的呼吸在被褥下輕輕起伏──當屍鬼群在境內大開殺戒的時候，那隻異鬼推開了奧丁的臥房，地上還殘留著冰晶長劍拖曳留下的淺溝，他不敢想像若是當時洛基不在這裡會發生什麼事情。  
又或著他在這裡並不是巧合？  
  
「相信你所相信的，我的孩子。」骨子裡極為強悍的母親在丈夫數個月前因病倒下時也不曾展現她的脆弱，此刻神情卻掩不住濃重的疲憊與擔憂「不管人們說了什麼。」  
那你在心樹面前說謊了嗎？疑問猶若卡在喉頭的果核隱隱作痛，無論謠言怎麼傳、真相如何殘酷他都愛著洛基，甚至在不見光的部分愛得更深更多直到所有愛意都凝縮成一個帶刺的秘密。  
  
_不管我做了什麼、不管我跑得多遠，你終究會追上來的。_  
那天洛基惡作劇剪了希芙的長髮。在神木林的黑水池邊，他把玩著魚梁木血一樣紅的落葉，把這句宛若承諾的提問遠遠投擲在前來找他的兄長身上。從學會走路開始，躲得再好索爾都能找到他，像是雙生子之間的神祕紐帶，牢牢繫著彼此。  
  
_對嗎，索爾？_  
揚起年輕的臉龐，瞳孔周圍被陽光浸潤的部分帶出一點細碎的金榛色光點，索爾看得入迷更感驚奇──洛基是在黑暗裡長大的孩子，卻擁有一雙夏日的眼睛。  
  
_永遠如此。_ 他說。  
沒有人能在心樹面前撒謊，但最後他先離開了。  
  
  
  
絞索升降梯在腳下震動，隨著高度攀升風刃越發鋒利，簡直能刮下一層臉皮。索爾把毛裘裹得更嚴實些，瞇起眼睛遙望塞外蒼茫。  
斯庫爾現身在轉角，巨大的黑色頭顱親暱地拱了下他的手背，洛基知道他來了。  
「人們說是你把異鬼帶進長城裡的。」黑狼領著他走過白色的通道，腳步聲被積雪吸收，像落進水塘般的被孤寂擁抱，洛基向來醉心於這片荒蕪。  
  
_這裡是世上除了墳墓之外最安靜的地方。_  
  
「是或不是，都不影響他們對我的觀感，不是嗎？」洛基坐在一盆營火旁，身旁挨著斯庫爾灰毛黃眼的兄弟哈提。乍看之下他沒什麼變，然而蛻去了年少時期的清秀與徬徨，淡漠深深坐落在他眉骨的陰影裡，洛基比起八年前索爾離開的時候看上去更精緻也更……遙遠。  
「你知道北境人說要把你送去恐怖堡當禮物嗎？」  
「噢、我也想念你。」笑聲從舌尖滾落，洛基仰起頸子露出喉結，猶若一個親吻的邀請。  
  
分不清是憤怒還是慾念，像是在索爾的血裡點了一把火，從四肢百骸一路燃進這些年來只有在午夜夢迴才會出現的、那些充滿肌膚之親的悖德的夢，每當他醒來時都能感覺到那份渴望強烈到疼痛的地步。  
  
「告訴我它們不是你帶進來的。」用或許會留下瘀痕的力道掐住洛基的下顎，他低聲咆哮，使得對方笑得越發劇烈。  
「為什麼不呢？當所有人都恨我的時候。」起身一把推開對自己的牽制，眼角泛出了淚光，洛基笑到幾乎喘不過氣，唇下指印瑰麗得刺眼。  
  
_不是所有人。_  
猛然伸手探向洛基的披風，從腰際抽出一把裹著老舊皮套的匕首，它曾屬於索爾，在移交所有權之後洛基從來不曾讓它離開自己超過三尺。三天前它保護了父親。  
「這把匕首是我送給你的，如果你是異、──」假設語句硬生生地灼傷了他的喉嚨，一隻冰冷指掌覆上他的手背，引起索爾一陣狠狠的顫慄。  
  
「要試試看嗎？」  
空氣凝結在這一秒──冰凍火、黑耀石、龍晶，異鬼一旦被刺中，所有魔法都會崩潰，死亡會奪去它的血肉，任它化為遠古異神腳下的河水。  
  
「你想證明什麼呢，索爾？」用力握緊皮套阻止兄長抽手，洛基褪去所有表情柔聲呢喃，眼睛近乎漆黑，只剩下一環細細的綠色，像是長夜進駐了他的眼底「一個族群裡總會有那麼幾個異類，搞不好我什麼也不是。」  
  
異鬼和野人生下半人半鬼的後代，不是人類，不是異鬼，披著人皮卻流著怪物血統的孩子什麼也不是。  
從今以後，他就是你的兄弟，索爾。索爾無法確切地說到底是冬天迎來了洛基，還是他召喚了冬天。五歲那年，父親的嗓音喑啞地落在他的肩上，彷彿為騎士封爵。他緊緊抱著臂彎裡的襁褓，似懂非懂地低頭望進懷中嬰孩的眼睛，從那一刻起，洛基成了他的兄弟，他生命裡第一個長達十年的夜晚裡的第一片雪。  
  
_你是洛基。_  
  
「回去吧，索爾。」後退一步，洛基朝著永冬之地的方向垂下眼睫，漠然微笑又爬上了他的嘴角。  
臨冬城留不住你。或許洛基指的並不是臨冬城。  
  
「冬天就要來了。」  
  
  
  
他們稱他為先知、騙子、魔鬼。  
即使洛基從未被賦予雪諾之名，對索爾而言他就是雪、是家鄉、是流淌在他血液裡的凜冬。  
  
_你是我的秘密。_  
  
  
fin

2012年給呻吟兒《太陽之刺》的插花


End file.
